INEVITABLE
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Si después de regresar Buffy a la vida, las cosas entre ella y Spike se hubiesen dado un poco diferentes, ¿se habrían terminado involucrando igual? (Historia comprendida en los inicios de la temporada 6)
1. I Él

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes de "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Whedon y Mutant Enemy Productions. Yo solo me atrevo a tomarlos prestados algunas veces para inventar con ellos para mi entretenimiento y el de otros fans, historias sin fines de lucro, en especial románticas y Spuffys, porque adoro a Buffy y Spike.**

 _Dedico esta historia con mucho cariño a todos quienes se han dado una vuelta por mis otras historias sobre la Cazadora y tomado un tiempito para leerlas, agradeciendo de forma especial a Luzbe6, Casandra, Lintanya, Sonia Cacecor, Blubloster, Anggy, Linne Malfoy, Sheryl Clyne, Luxus1 y Mechi75 por dejarme reviews y por sus favs. Mil gracias amigos y amigas por todo el apoyo, con ustedes comparto una un poco más extensa, esperando que pueda ser de sus agrados._

 _Un abrazo._

 _Belén_

 **INEVITABLE**

"Si después de regresar Buffy a la vida, las cosas entre ella y Spike se hubiesen dado un poco diferentes, ¿se habrían terminado involucrando igual?"

* * *

 **Capítulo I:** **Él**

Habían pasado tres días desde que volviera y la Cazavampiros no lograba sentirse bien por varias razones. Su regreso al mundo había sido forzado y cuando de por sí ya le era algo difícil de aceptar, para hacerlo más especial había encontrado la mayoría de cosas cambiadas en su entorno, lo que le producía una molesta sensación de incomodad que no la abandonaba, haciéndola permanecer en interna discordia con todos y consigo misma.

Sin lugar a dudas una consecuencia directa por guardarse su pesar de haber tenido que ser sacada a rastras del cielo para no hacer sentir mal a sus amigos, por quienes siempre había sido capaz de poner las manos al fuego confiando en sus buenas intenciones… aun cuando ellos ahora eran los responsables de su desgracia.

Más entre tantas sombras y tanto vacío que advertía en su interior, solo había algo que pugnaba por despejar sus penumbras como si se tratase de un pequeño destello brillando en la oscuridad, y era la novedosa y repentina bienintencionada atención que le brindaba su antiguo archienemigo, la cual le despertaba al mismo tiempo un creciente interés por estar en su compañía. El comportamiento de Spike para entonces se había vuelto tan diferente al que en un principio le conociera que hasta podía llegar a decirse que quien parecía haberse ido para luego regresar era él.

Una muestra de ello que le había dejado pensando, había acontecido esa misma mañana en plena hora del desayuno, cuando todavía cansada luego de tocarle enfrentarse a un demonio mitad monstruo, mitad fantasma, para volver a ponerla al ruedo en sus habilidades; había bajado a la cocina un tanto soñolienta y en bata de cama, sin imaginarse que él se colaría poco después apresurado por la puerta trasera como Pedro por su casa, sin importarle desafiar a su suerte y a la naturaleza, cubierto tan solo con una manta gris para evitar ser incinerado por el sol, y para variar llevando consigo una bolsa de papel llena de víveres.

- _Traigo lo de la lista del super_ \- indicó enderezándose con rapidez y aventando la manta a un lado en pro de recuperar su habitual elegancia, antes de que Dawn o ella impresionadas pudieran siquiera preguntarle algo – _La tomé anoche cuando la vi pegada al refrigerador. Si hace falta algo más solo díganmelo e iré hoy por ello_ \- se dio el tiempo de explicar, en tanto Dawn iba hacia él sonriente a ayudarle con los productos con una confianza, según Buffy notó, que indicaba ya había sucedido aquello en otras ocasiones.

 _-¡Oh! Muchas gracias Spike. ¡Eres de verdad genial!-_

Buffy observó entonces a su hermana menor pasar de nuevo rumbo al mesón con algunos de los víveres más livianos, los que él le había permitido cargar y no se asombró de escucharla poco después con su espontaneidad adolescente, invitarlo a quedarse.

 _-Buffy y yo estábamos preparando huevos revueltos con jamón y tostadas. Si quieres nos puedes acompañar a desayunar-_ propuso de espaldas a ambos mientras guardaba las cosas en los anaqueles y luego se encargaba de apagar la hornilla.

 _-Bueno… en realidad salí también temprano por una reunión de negocios con unos amigos… pero… ¡al diablo, que esperen!, puedo tomarme un tiempo-_ contestó encogiéndose de hombros y volteando el respaldar de una silla para el frente, al estilo vaquero, tomó asiento al lado de Buffy, que por su parte se encontraba observándolo con sospecha y curiosidad.

- _Y entonces… ¿qué hay de ti Buff? ¿Cómo te está tratando la vida?-_ le preguntó tratando de sonar medio indiferente aunque sus azules ojos de tono zafiro, preocupados por su causa, nervioso al mirarla, le indicaban lo contrario.

 _-Bien… supongo_ \- respondió ella no muy convencida de que fuese realidad, bajando la mirada. No contenta de que tuviese que recordárselo.

Dawn se volvió para entonces de nuevo hacia ellos, llevando dos platos ya servidos para cada uno.

 _-No saben lo feliz que me siento chicos en este preciso momento por tenerlos a los dos frente a mí_ \- no se contuvo de exponer, de pronto con la voz temblándole y la mirada acuosa _-… Ustedes son mi verdadera familia_ \- y diciendo esto corrió a colgarse del cuello de Buffy, sorprendiéndola. Vencida por la emoción.

- _Gracias Buffy, gracias por regresar hermanita. Me hiciste tanta falta, te amo_ -

Ante aquel desglose de sentimientos contenidos, la Cazadora no supo que decir y únicamente se dedicó a abrazarla, acariciándole el largo cabello castaño para intentar calmarla, más su asombro fue en aumento al toparse también con la vista llorosa del rubio vampiro contemplándola, que uniéndose a la demostración de cariño, se atrevió a tomarle con delicadeza una mano para depositar en su dorso un dulce beso como los caballeros de tiempos antiguos. Acción que le habló aún sin palabras de lo mucho que por su parte la había echado de menos, conmoviéndola.

 _-Bienvenida de nuevo Buffy_ \- dijo con voz más profunda que de costumbre, quizá a causa de que se estaba tragando su propia melancolía, según Buffy analizó después, y la forma amorosa además en que pronunció su nombre no le pasó desapercibida. Luego él acariciándole la cabeza también a Dawn que todavía se encontraba abrazada a ella, correspondiendo a su sentir, se levantó decidiendo dejar el especial momento para los verdaderos lazos de sangre.

 _-Tengo que irme, les caigo más tarde_ \- profirió colocándose las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans negros para aparentar normalidad y asintiendo con la cabeza a forma de despedida, la cual Buffy respondió de igual manera, dio media y vuelta y salió, dejándole la secreta intriga de si la conmoción que le advirtiera era porque todavía la amaba, como le confesara de la más desequilibrada e irreflexiva manera (bien digna de olvidar) varios meses atrás.

Pero para despejar cualquier duda, su hermana fue bien clara cuando esa noche antes de dormir le consultó sobre su proceder.

- _Spike te ama_ \- le dijo sin rodeos mientras se encargaba de cepillarle el cabello, como estaba tomando costumbre desde que volviera – _Él más que nadie estuvo a mi lado durante todo el tiempo en que te fuiste, cuidando de mí y apoyándome como un verdadero hermano mayor_ \- le contó _-… Sí que sufrimos con tu ausencia, pero bueno, eso ahora son solo recuerdos dolorosos. Ya no hay que ponerse triste por ellos ¿no es cierto?_ \- la chiquilla sonrió terminando de recogerle la cabellera en una larga coleta – _Por todo eso lo adoro y espero que no te moleste jajaja_ \- al final le reveló y Buffy movió la cabeza para hacerle saber que no estaba en desacuerdo porque ya lo sabía… y además porque sus propias opiniones sobre él estaban empezando a cambiar para bien.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	2. II: Preámbulo

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes de "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Whedon y Mutant Enemy Productions. Yo solo me atrevo a tomarlos prestados algunas veces para inventar con ellos para mi entretenimiento y el de otros fans, historias sin fines de lucro, en especial románticas sobre Buffy y Spike, porque adoro a esos dos.**

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 **Capítulo II. Preámbulo**

Apenas se cumplía dos semanas de su regreso y ya tenía nuevos problemas encima. Unos nuevos enemigos, andaban por allí intentando hacerle la vida imposible y sin ser lo suficiente valientes para dar la cara. Su objetivo por ello estaba en descubrirlos y aniquilarlos sin compasión. Motivo que la llevó a vigilar con ahínco sus usuales perímetros de acción en Sunnydale y a observar con mayor detenimiento lo que ocurría alrededor.

Esa noche iba saliendo del bar de Willy, a dónde había ido en busca de información sobre cualquier suceso inusual que pudiera llevarle al fondo del caso, pero sin tener éxito, cuando notó el carro viejo y seguramente robado de Spike que se acercaba despacio por la calle. Él hizo sonar la bocina enseguida al verla, deteniéndose luego frente a ella, y Buffy lo primero que pudo notar fue una de sus radiantes y conquistadoras sonrisas en cuanto agachó la cabeza a la altura de la ventana para ver que quería.

- _Entonces, ¿de nuevo aquí por otra partida de póker y alcohol con tus amigotes?_ \- no pudo contenerse y le preguntó, recordando la jugada tramposa que allí hiciera para ganarse una cesta llena de gatitos (bocadillos especiales en el mundo oscuro, según después le explicara) la última vez que en modo " _no cita_ " se habían reunido hacia una semana atrás.

- _En realidad no. A decir verdad hay tipos allí adentro a los que les debo dinero y con quienes no quiero encontrarme_ \- le explicó notándosele cierta incomodidad al tener que admitirlo – _Sin embargo te vi pasar y entrar hace media hora, así que decidí dar una vuelta mientras esperaba a que salieras_ -

 _-¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?_ \- Buffy llena de curiosidad fue directa como siempre en su pregunta, ante lo que él sonriendo y moviendo la cabeza, mirando al frente, respondió

 _-¡Bloody hell, Cazadora! Siempre creyendo que eres el centro del mundo. Ya termina de quitarte esa idea de la sesera_ -

 _-¿Ah no, y entonces?-_ insistió en saber ella, apoyándose ahora sí bien con los codos en la ventana del pasajero que tenía el vidrio bajo, colocando el mentón sobre su mano a la espera de su respuesta, con interés y ganas de jugar.

Él la miró de reojo durante unos instantes sin responder, lo que solo le confirmó a Buffy que lo había descubierto, no obstante como de costumbre le mintió.

 _-Estaba investigando el vecindario al igual que tú para ver si conseguía alguna pista sobre tus nuevos, insufribles y con falta de estilo enemigos_ – se encargó entonces de explicarle con visible fastidio, remarcándole cada adjetivo de los implicados para que lo entendiera bien, más, luego suavizó la modalidad de su voz añadiendo un deje de resentimiento –… _Creí que te vendría bien si te daba una mano-_

Buffy comprendiendo de inmediato que cualquier frase o actitud hostil en negativa a que siguiera ayudándole iba de alguna manera a herirle, optó por encogerse de hombros sin complicarse y de buen ánimo al ver los grandes esfuerzos que hacía por mejorar para bien, pero sobre todo por su causa, aceptó el apoyo.

- _Gracias_ \- reconoció sintiéndose inevitablemente un poco extraña y el fugaz asomo de asombro que cruzó por la mirada del vampiro, no contribuyó a disminuirle la incomodidad. Más consciente quizá Spike de que se movía por territorios inciertos y cuidándose a la vez de no meter la pata, no tardó en romper el contacto visual, para fijarse de nuevo durante unos instantes en la calle que tenían por delante. Su modo de hablar fue más pausado y más bajo en cuanto continuó

 _-Tal vez… podríamos dar una vuelta por Sunyhell para verificar si no está ocurriendo por ahí nada grave_ \- sugirió sin mover las manos del timón pero atreviéndose a mirarla después a los ojos, y dentro de los suyos ella notó esperanza _-… Sería algo así como una patrulla, no una cita…-_ se encargó de explicarle, con visible temor al principio de que le rechazara que no tardó en cambiar por su proceder coqueto -… _a menos que lo quieras_ -

Con un suspiro, consciente de que nunca iba a cambiar, Buffy accedió a la propuesta y abrió la portezuela

- _Ok, una patrulla y no una cita_ \- profirió ingresando en el desarreglado automóvil negro para ubicarse en el asiento del copiloto, logrando que Spike volviera a sonreír de esa manera tan adorable en que solo lo hacía pocas veces. Sumamente contento por tener la oportunidad de estar de nuevo en su compañía.

- _Muy bien Love, abróchate el cinturón_ \- indicó y ella le hizo caso mirándolo de tanto en tanto con timidez a medida que arrancaba, porque también aunque no se lo dijera, le agradaba de algún raro modo, estar a su lado… aunque la mera conciencia de ello, con todo el historial problemático que ambos tenían a cuestas, le hacía dudar cada vez más de su sano juicio y estabilidad emocional.

- _Oye ¿eso es bourbon?_ \- de repente quiso saber al ver una botella plateada que él tenía en la cajuela abierta del tablero, rememorando la ya lejana ocasión en que le convidara, cuando con sus artimañas le engañara para salir con ella.

- _Whisky de Bourbon nena, no te equivocas. El mejor compañero en las largas travesías de un vampiro_ \- le respondió mirándola y sonriéndole con picardía en tanto conducía, contento de que recordase el nombre de los licores que no estaba acostumbrada a beber, mientras Buffy temerosa por su parte, de que llegara un momento de no poder dejar de contemplarlo por lo infernalmente atractivo que le estaba empezando a resultar con sus encantos vampíricos, no dudó en tomar la botella a sabiendas de que no se lo reprocharía.

 _-Creo que necesito un trago_ \- declaró

* * *

Se había descontrolado de nuevo en compañía de Spike y ya iban dos veces. No podía dejar de reconocer que no era nada bueno… así fuese también algo liberador.

En algún momento sin soportar más el nivel de alcohol en su cuerpo, combinado con el peso de sus problemas, preocupaciones y encima confusiones, había sucumbido a un sueño profundo que consiguiera alejarla de tensiones durante horas, recordando como última cosa antes de quedarse dormida el haber estado recostada junto a él sobre el capó del carro, en una colina que servía como mirador de la ciudad, platicando con tranquilidad sobre sus vidas, bebiendo y mirando las estrellas… pero por supuesto, despertó sobresaltada al amanecer sin saber dónde se encontraba y angustiada de que él se hubiese atrevido a aprovecharse de la situación pudiendo haberle hecho algo.

Más entre los estragos de su resaca que al abrir los ojos le hizo ver todo borroso, junto con la tenue claridad del advenimiento del alba que se filtraba por una ventana, con alivio reconoció las paredes de su dormitorio, comprendiendo por lo tanto que Spike con toda y su bohemia forma de ser, sus vicios, sus mañas y encima su pasada obsesión con ella, había sido capaz de respetarla y regresarla sana y salva a casa. Como prueba sus ropas estaban en orden, su cuerpo no le dolía ni advertía en sí nada raro. La había tenido prácticamente inconsciente a su completa disposición para hacerle lo que quisiera como durante mucho tiempo había soñado y en lugar de ello se las había ingeniado para conducirla hasta allí, de seguro cargada sin que Giles se enterara, pues suponía que éste último con su indignación y protesta al descubrirla en ese estado, y siendo todavía llevada por él lo que le convertía en el directo responsable, se hubiese hecho oír por encima de su letargo inducido, despertándola.

No obstante nada ocurrió y aunque tenía presente que el antiguo Big Bad no era una buena influencia para ella, como ya su vigilante le había dicho al notar que últimamente andaba juntándose mucho con él, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Así como tampoco el convencimiento de que en realidad sí estaba cambiando.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	3. III: Realización

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes de "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Whedon y Mutant Enemy Productions. Yo solo me atrevo a tomarlos prestados algunas veces para inventar con ellos para mi entretenimiento y el de otros fans, historias sin fines de lucro, en especial románticas sobre Buffy y Spike, porque adoro a esos dos.**

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 **Capítulo III: Realización**

Pasaban los días y continuaba sintiéndose vacía, aun estando rodeada por sus amigos o por mucha gente, necesitando en su interior una chispa vital que la reviviera de las cenizas, que le recordara que su tiempo no se había acabado y que si estaba allí era porque los Poderes Superiores se lo habían otorgado limpiamente después de todo. Una nueva oportunidad de vivir.

Y curiosamente con el único que podía conversar sobre esas inquietudes, era con quien alguna vez hubiese repelido siquiera intercambiar unas cuantas palabras…

La Tierra había girado en el tiempo en el que se fuera y ahora al regresar, de pronto Spike se había convertido en quien mejor la comprendía, por lo que se refugiaba a menudo en su compañía aun cuando no estaba convencida en realidad de pertenecer a las sombras como él le decía.

Aquella noche, tres después de la última vez en que se vieran, fue a buscarlo a la cripta para charlar un rato antes de comenzar a patrullar, sólo que en un principio no lo encontró.

 _-¿Spike?_ \- le llamó sin obtener respuesta luego de ingresar sin tocar como hacía siempre, dándose cuenta de inmediato gracias a sus instintos de Cazadora que no se hallaba allí, más no se preocupó pensando en que con probabilidad no tardaría en volver. Por ello mientras esperaba, decidió entretenerse un rato curioseando alrededor, considerando que con eso no hacía ningún mal, aparte de que le era una oportunidad única para poder conocer más acerca del super vampiro del que se contaban miles de historias, y de develar alguno de sus secretos, de los misterios que guardaba.

La poca luz proveniente de las luminarias de conexión clandestina que él instalara sin embargo, no le ayudaban mucho en la tarea, pero fue su tesón por satisfacer su interés lo que le llevó a fijar la vista en algún momento sobre un cartón encima de una vieja mesa apostada contra una pared, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia allí, sin tener idea de la sorpresa que se llevaría al descubrir su contenido.

La caja estaba llena de dibujos suyos, perfectos. Montones. Tales como los que le viera adornar el pequeño altar que había creado por ella, la vez en que se le declarara hacía tanto tiempo ya. En un inicio le repugnó, considerando en que rayaban en lo obsesivo y se reclamó enseguida a sí misma la desfachatez de haber estado confiando en él cuando era obvio que jamás iba a cambiar su terrible forma de ser, más la belleza de las imágenes pronto le hizo prestarles atención, dándose cuenta de que eran escenas que describían situaciones vividas por ella, algunas que inclusive no recordaba pero que él por lo visto las había conservado en su memoria para preocuparse después de grabarlas en papel. Enfrentamientos de ella con diversos vampiros o monstruos, lidiando con apocalipsis, o simplemente imágenes que la mostraban desprevenida en circunstancias cotidianas, como una chica normal (…como tanto anhelaba ser). Algunas junto a Dawn, otras junto a los Scoobies o por último junto a él. E inclusive para terminar de hacerlas más especiales, había algunas cien por ciento imaginadas; sobre las maneras en que le había mencionado que en sueños la salvaba o de ella con la apariencia de un ángel en el paraíso, o vestida de novia y hasta una, que fue la que más le llamó la atención, de los dos entrelazados haciendo el amor, la cual no encontró ofensiva sino hermosa con sus trazos cuidadosos y sombreados, y que le permitió comprender al final de cuentas que aquella enfermiza fijación que un día le demostrara, había terminado transformándose en algo cargado de un sentimiento real y profundo.

Muchos de los dibujos contenían para variar poemas escritos en la parte posterior, como aquel que tenía en la mano entonces y que embelesada no podía dejar de mirar. Poemas de amor firmados por _W. Pratt_. La inicial de William, el nombre verdadero de Spike y el apellido que tuviera en vida, según alguna vez leyera en uno de los libros de Giles, cuando buscaba empaparse de información sobre él en los tiempos en que era de sus enemigos acérrimos, para poder matarlo.

" _Sé que nunca me vas a amar pero al menos me tratas como un hombre…"_ recordó de repente la frase que le había dicho antes del enfrentamiento final con Glory, antes de ella morir, durante el momento que había constituido prácticamente su despedida y entendió así también que era la parte humana de Spike que le dedicaba poesía, la parte humana de William, el Sangriento, no más que un dulce poeta del siglo XIX, como se documentaba.

 _-Vaya, veo que descubriste el baúl del tesoro_ \- le escuchó decir entonces a él de súbito desde el umbral de la puerta a sus espaldas, haciéndole voltear con un ligero respingo, pues al haber estado tan concentrada en el fisgoneo se había desconcentrado de tal forma al punto de casi no poder advertir su presencia, aunque estimaba que no había estado allí mucho tiempo porque de lo contrario los cosquilleos en la parte posterior de su cuello le hubiesen resultado más fuertes al indicarle de su proximidad.

 _-Spike yo no quería_ …- comenzó a tratar de explicarse, aunque cualquier labia de autodefensa resultaba inútil después de ser pescada con las manos en la masa _–…Lo siento_ \- admitió al fin dejando caer los brazos avergonzada porque no había otra salida, para total sorpresa de él – _No debí ponerme a hurgar en tus cosas-_

Y esta vez fue Spike quien bajó la mirada durante unos segundos mostrándose azorado

 _-Adelante… son tuyos-_ indicó, en tanto pasaba de largo a la sala luego de cerrar la puerta _–…Cada uno fue creado inspirado en ti. Esta demás decir que te pertenecen_ -explicó luego, arrimándose a la tumba que había decorado como cama, más palideció enseguida (si es que podía decirse más dentro de su apariencia) al notar cual tenía ella entre las manos, creyendo quizá que iba a reclamarle. Por eso sin ser un cobarde, decidió mencionarlo él mismo.

 _-Disculpa si encuentras aquel subido de tono, yo… estaba pasando por una época muy difícil…-_ profirió señalándolo.

Más Buffy tan solo movió la cabeza en respuesta, dejándole saber que no hacía falta que le brindara excusas, comprendiéndole _,_ segúntodo lo que Dawn le había contado.

- _No te preocupes, es bueno… al igual que los demás y los poemas_ \- elogió con sinceridad, logrando que él aliviado levemente sonriera.

 _-Si tú mi musa lo dices, me lo creeré_ \- profirió entonces de manera coqueta, contemplándola con esa intensidad que era capaz de hacerle temblar las piernas aunque jamás lo reconociera. Provocándole un sonrojo y ganas de retirarle la mirada.

 _-¿Por qué?-_ no se contuvo al fin de consultar y él supo de inmediato que se refería a la razón por la cual la había elegido como fuente de inspiración.

- _Porque tenía miedo de empezar a olvidarte-_ no dudó en responderle - _Tu rostro, tus gestos… Cuando eres humano, el dolor de perder a la persona que amas mengua con el tiempo pues la aceptación de la propia muerte al final hace más llevadera la tristeza, sin embargo un ser inmortal tiene toda la eternidad para recordarla-_ había dolor en sus palabras y tristeza en su mirar que no eran fingidas. Ante aquello Buffy impresionada no supo que contestar, tan solo pestañeó varias veces para alejar las ganas de llorar que aquella confesa devoción le ocasionaba y poder reprimir además a su vez el impulso de querer caminar hacia él y besarlo en los labios de nuevo, tal como hiciera en otra ocasión en ese mismo lugar, en agradecimiento por no revelar la identidad humana de su hermana, también ante Glorificus, prefiriendo que lo torturaran a ello.

Le gustaba, realmente le gustaba y en ese mismo instante cayó en cuenta… le gustaba aunque no debía.

 _-Gracias Spike… por todo_ \- profirió en voz baja y aquello iba aparte de por su arte, debido al cumplimiento de su promesa, por su protección hacia su hermana, su lealtad y su lucha a su lado. Él sin proferir más, tan sólo mirándola a los ojos, lo entendió.

- _Debo irme_ \- expuso ella así decidiendo que era mejor aparentar frialdad y apartarse, y lo puso en práctica enseguida, consciente de que era lo más adecuado. Por ello sin más, con seriedad se encaminó hacia la puerta… pero tal como suponía, no tardó en escucharlo manifestarse en contra.

 _-¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas? ¿Tan rápido?-_

– _Tengo que empezar a patrullar-_ expuso ella

 _-Pero si me anticipé a hacerlo primero por ti para despejarte el trabajo y dejarte la noche libre. ¿O de dónde crees que vengo?_ \- explicó y replicó él

 _-¿No tengo que responder a eso último, verdad?_ \- con su habitual sarcasmo ella le atajó

 _-Buffy…_ \- Más la alcanzó al llegar a la puerta, atreviéndose a detenerla con suavidad del brazo.

Su tacto le produjo a ella un destello eléctrico y se giró observando su punto de unión, él soltó el agarre despacio, lamentando el haberse excedido. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron entonces con timidez, cargadas de sentimientos, y de los ojos cayeron a los labios haciendo irresistible la tentación de un encuentro, provocando así que saltaron a los brazos del otro.

Ella no supo bien en que momento ocurrió, sólo que de repente sucumbió a sus instintos y al instante siguiente estaba apretada al recio cuerpo de Spike en un fuerte abrazo, con sus labios fundidos contra los suyos en un beso profundo… y contenta de poder probarlos de nuevo.

No tardó en percibir su júbilo al igual que su desesperación dentro del montón de sentimientos que le demostraba (como no creía que un ser sin alma pudiera tener), conmoviéndola y fascinándola, por lo que dejó de tal modo que la envolviera por completo en su pasión de desahogo y que la arrimara a la puerta con su hambre de ella que le transmitía la desolación de su tristeza por creer alguna vez que la había perdido y al mismo tiempo el regocijo indescriptible de haberla luego recuperado. Spike solo rompió el beso en cuanto se percató que como humana que era empezaba a faltarle el aire pero aun así permaneció aferrado a su cuerpo un rato más, con el rostro hundido en su hombro, como no queriendo soltarla jamás.

 _-Oh Dios, Buffy… No permitiré que nada malo te vuelva a ocurrir nunca Pet, te lo juro por mi condenada existencia-_

Le susurró al oído con su voz sensual pareciendo de pronto tan vulnerable y aunque no le habló de nuevo directamente de su amor, las lágrimas que ella sintió caer en la base de su cuello le sirvieron como una prueba innegable de aquello, como una íntima confesión, por lo que le acarició despacio la espalda para que se calmara. No obstante, debido a sus propios miedos, en cuanto se separó de ella y le vio extender la mano para acariciarle el rostro, ahora con un halo de esperanza dentro de su otrora triste mirada, como buscando comprobar si era real, si de verdad estaba allí y lo que acababa de acontecer no era tan solo un sueño; decidió que era el momento indicado para huir… o de lo contrario no podría hacerlo.

* * *

Esa noche resolvió no patrullar. Igual él ya lo había hecho como le dijera y el ambiente tranquilo alrededor se lo comprobaba, aunque eso no le libró de toparse en el camino con un par de vampiresas buscapleitos envidiosas y luego con un monstruo pegajoso que no dudaron en intentar sacarla de sus casillas, sin tener idea que se enfrentaban a su peor pesadilla.

Gracias a sus afinadas habilidades de pelea logró deshacerse de ellos sin mayores complicaciones y para eso de las diez estaba de vuelta en el 1630 de Revello Drive, no muy cansada en esa ocasión pero sí confundida respecto a las sensaciones y sentimientos que le provocaba cierto revoltoso pero sexy vampiro con el look de Billy Idol.

La había seguido indudablemente, lo había sentido observarla de lejos durante todo el trayecto a la casa, acompañándola con sigilo entre las sombras o detrás de los árboles, pendiente quizás de si lo necesitaba, con los templados nervios de un cazador listo para atacar a cualquier enemigo de ser necesario, aunque ella con destreza y rapidez en su desenvoltura se había encargado de demostrarle antes de que pudiera hacerse presente, de que todavía podía bien sola... como esperaba hacerlo siempre.

Y así mismo, aunque se controló para no voltear a verlo, le percibió llegar junto a ella a la casa y ocultarse después detrás del gran roble del jardín, como hacía siempre, por lo que se apresuró a ingresar antes de que pudiera interceptarla… aun sabiendo que como enamorado antiguo esperaría allí afuera pacientemente la oportunidad de volver a verla, así fuera durante unos pocos instantes, esa noche.

Y ella se lo permitió, pero después de merendar, tomar una ducha y antes de acostarse, en cuanto ya todos los demás en la casa parecían dormidos y no corría el riesgo de ser descubierta. Rodó entonces un poco la cortina de la sala y se asomó a través del vidrio, descubriéndolo de inmediato arrimado a un costado del árbol y fumándose con tranquilidad un cigarrillo, sin tener nada más que hacer que gastar de buena gana parte de su eternidad en esperarla, ante lo cual Buffy no pudo evitar sonreír moviendo la cabeza, ya que de algún modo andar con él le contagiaba de no dejarse aplastar por ninguna de sus preocupaciones y hasta le hacía parecer que todo era más fácil, como si no hubiese nada que fuese imposible de encontrarle solución.

Él la vio entonces y la cara se le iluminó con una sonrisa, y a ella no le faltó abrir la puerta o escucharlo para entender de sus labios que le decía:

- _Te amo_ -

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	4. IV: Despertar

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes de "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Whedon y Mutant Enemy Productions. Yo solo me atrevo a tomarlos prestados algunas veces para inventar con ellos para mi entretenimiento y el de otros fans, historias sin fines de lucro, en especial románticas sobre Buffy y Spike, porque adoro a esos dos.**

 _Llegamos al desenlace de esta historia y les agradezco de corazón por haberla seguido. Nos leemos en una próxima aventura._

 **Capítulo IV: Despertar**

Apenas empezaba la noche y Buffy tendida en su cama, recostada boca arriba mirando el techo de su habitación, no podía dejar de pensar nerviosa en cómo resultarían sus horas de patrulla más tarde… cuando le tocaría enfrentarse de nuevo al mundo oscuro (como de costumbre), esta vez un tanto cansada… y sobre todo cuando le tocaría además afrontarlo a Él.

Está demás decir que no había podido dormir bien la noche previa por no conseguir sacarlo de su mente, dándose vueltas en la cama sin dejar de rememorar como colocando en una balanza sus buenas y malas acciones, y resultándole para sus adentros casi increíble que las nuevas parecían empezar a cubrir y compensarle las antiguas bien dignas de olvidar. Le había resultado imposible conciliar el sueño también pensando en sus numerosas demostraciones amorosas sumadas ahora al reciente contacto físico que todavía sentía arder por todo su cuerpo… imaginando que de nuevo se perdía en sus fuertes abrazos que parecían repararla estremeciéndole hasta el alma o que se regocijaba en más de sus desesperados besos, causantes de despertar en su interior una especie de llamarada que le había vuelto a hacer sentir viva a totalidad. Necesitaba más de su azul mirar cargado de sentimientos sobre ella que le hablaba en resumen de Amor verdadero… pero estaba consciente de que no debía.

Se reclamaba de tal modo a sí misma el estar perdiendo por completo la razón más eso no le restaba el sentirse cautivada. Spike con todo su ímpetu, su fuerza, su intensidad inclusive con su insurrecta manera de actuar, le recordaba al fuego y el fuego le atraía. Más estaba dudando de sí misma y aquello la asustaba… y cuando algo la asustaba era cuando de peor humor se ponía.

Creyó resolver así todo al final de cuentas en un instante de rabia, haciéndole caso a su lado más responsable y desestimando esa especial forma que tenía Spike para lograr llenarle sus vacíos en pro de hacer prevalecer su deber de Cazadora. Recordándose que no debía dejarse volver a fascinar por lo prohibido involucrándose con otro vampiro, ni ilusionarse además con las cosas adicionales que éste podía hacerle sentir. Por lo tanto armándose de rudeza como siempre que iba a la batalla, se preparó para reclamarle de ser necesario a Spike, el que le estaba haciendo, por qué con sus encantos vampíricos como si se tratase de un oscuro hechizo la estaba confundiendo. Intentó por lo mismo convencerse que tanta gentileza proviniendo de él no podía ser verídica ni traerle a la larga nada bueno, diciéndose que debía conducirse con cuidado.

Se obligó a tener presente además de forma primordial que por mucho que repitiera quererla, era un ser sin alma y que aquello le impedía en realidad amar, que por ende lo que decía sentir era una mera ilusión y que no debía bajar la guardia. Y para variar, para cerrar con broche de oro, el montón de razones genuinas que afloraban en contra para un posible relacionamiento entre ambos, estaba el hecho de que su grupo, a excepción de Dawn, claro estaba, jamás iban a terminar de aceptarlo, ya que nunca verían con buenos ojos que algo se suscitara entre los dos… aunque eso a decir verdad era lo que menos le importaba.

En fin, con aquella decisión tomada dentro de su cabeza, se dirigió llegada la hora al principal cementerio de la ciudad, lo que no contaba era con encontrarlo enseguida, no muy lejos del portón de entrada, sentado sobre una alta lápida. Deslumbrante y misterioso como el sensual vampiro de leyendas que era, esperándola. Seguro de que no faltaría.

Bastó solo ese instante para echar abajo toda su postura, para que sin poder reprimírselo más su ánimo variara, contenta de verlo, y él al notar el efecto que le había causado, de un brinco descendió de la tumba para acercársele despacio con su caminar seguro, contoneante y felino, hasta quedar frente a ella.

 _-Esa es mi chica, sabía que tendrías el valor de venir y dar la cara. Te extrañé Cazadora, si supieras cuánto-_ le dijo arreglándole con ternura el flequillo del cabello que el viento se había encargado de despeinar, logrando terminar de conmoverla y hacer caer sus defensas, y atraída como un imán por su mirada al igual que una polilla a la luz, no dijo nada pero lo atrajo del cuello de la chaqueta hacia ella para volver a perderse en el mágico y casi anestésico contacto de sus labios.

 _-Cállate bobo y bésame_ \- le ordenó contra su boca.

Era oficial, no podía descuidarse y abrirle del todo su corazón pero tampoco podía resistirse a él. Lo necesitaba como el aire para respirar, aunque sabía que involucrarse con él sería lo más alocado de su vida. Requería su compañía porque aparte de constituirle una liberación, de alguna manera sin darse cuenta se le había inmiscuido en el corazón.

Luego de concluido el beso, Spike le acarició el rostro con una dulzura que jamás le viera y juntó su frente a la suya. Acto seguido, le ofreció el brazo para que se tomara de él y pudieran así ambos dar un paseo por el camposanto antes de comenzar a realizar la patrulla, y algo le dijo a Buffy que a partir de allí formaría parte de ellas aunque no hiciera falta ni se lo pidiera.

Distinguiendo por un momento impresionada en él al caballero inglés que alguna vez fuera, aceptó así la silenciosa propuesta de caminar juntos por los senderos que vendrían por delante, tal como empezaran a hacerlo desde esos mismos instantes esa noche al confundirse entre la neblina, las luces blanquecinas de los faroles del lugar y las tumbas.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **¡Mil gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Belén (Moonlightgirl86)**_


End file.
